What is Recharge for Mechs?
by WilyMech
Summary: This about friends helping a Friend recharge. I do not own Transformers or "Hitchhiker Guide to Galaxy." You have one stubborn mech who refuses to sleep. Who turns helpless to power of Vogon Poetry.


What is Recharge between Mechs?

Jazz knew his operatives. Ratchet came in with fury that rivals some more rude and obnoxious mini-bots like Cliffjumper when someone putting his health at risk. Prowl often get these rants and sometimes Opitimus Prime would put a certain mech on light duty.

"ello Ratch…wha canna Ah do fer ya?" ask Jazz

"It is Mirage." Spoke Ratchet "His last scan showed his energy to be 30% below norm."

"Yah, Special Ops been kept busy of late."

"I am pulling him off duty until the scans show he rested."

"Ah Understand."

"Jazz one more thing. Mirage, will resist recharge since his hub and he needs a defrag." Spoke Ratchet "Mechs do get wired and initiation of the recharge cycle gets corrupted."

Jazz it didn't take long to find Mirage. Mirage is star gazing at the expose piece of ship from Mt. St. Hillary. Jazz caught a glimpse of Mirage's optics there is telltale sign of strain and not only that it several shades lighter than normal gold.

"Do you have another assignment for me to do?" Ask Mirage without a greeting.

The fact is not lost on Jazz not the normal greeting to another. "Na at tha moment, unless you call recharge a mission."

"I am unable to recharge."

"Ya Ah kno'"

Jazz sat down next to Mirage. "Wha happen on tha las mission?"

Mirage hugged himself at the memory. "I was lucky to get out without being caught."

"Somethin spook ya." Spoke Jazz in touch of concern

"Soundwave was recording one Vortex's interrogations of suspected turncoat." Answer Mirage "When I shuttered my Optics I hear his screams."

"Where is this mech man?" spoke Jazz concerned "Why didn't this make your report."

"I do not know." Answer Mirage "The recording is two Vorns old. Soundwave was doing a psych evaluation on Vortex."

"Mirage, why are ya doin this?"

"I am not a traitor."

Jazz merely studied his second. "Ah kno ya ain't a traitor Raj. Ah told ja tha people see wha they wanted to see. Very few people will look at ya see what beneath."

"It is time to take a break?"

"Ya it is."

"Jazz, what do you do when you get to this point?"

"Ah take time to find wha importan Raj."

Mirage got up and head inside.

"I must be going, Jazz."

"What are going to do?" Ask Jazz

"To see what is important, Jazz." Answer Mirage in a faint smile

"Raj, I want you take some time off." Spoke Jazz "I will speak with Prowl to give ya regular duty. Tha after ya Recharge. And ya need ta check wit' Ratchet."

"Of course."

Jazz knew better that was noble code to not obey. It seems Ratchet will have to go to Mirage before that mech will go to him. Mirage is going to see his friend Hound. Jazz decided it might be better not to press the mech and let Hound handle it.

Hound quarters

Hound was reading the Audubon Society on Bird when he got a ping from Jazz. Mirage is coming his way. Jazz also informed him whatever bugging Mirage it ain't Vortex. Hound lean back on his berth when he heard his door Ping.

Hound answer the door to let a very tired Mirage in. "Mirage?"

"Hound, may I come in?"

"Please do."

Hound saw the spy gaze sweep to the pile of Data pads. "There is a lot of fascinating writings by the humans."

"They do know how to write things."

Hound pick up a pad and look at it. "This from Douglas Adams' "Hitchhiker Guide to the Galaxy" and I find quite humorous."

"Similar to P.J. Wodehouse Wooster and Jeeves writings?" ask Mirage

"You read that, Mirage." Spoke Hound impressed. "It pokes fun at the Nobles."

"Yes." Nodded Mirage.

"I would like to read to you a bit."

"I can read Hound." Spoke Mirage moderately confuse

"I know you can read." Smiled Hound in a smile. "Go lay down on the Berth."

Mirage look at him even more confused. "Why?"

"Humor me Mirage."

"Only if you lay down next to me." Spoke Mirage "I would not want to take your Berth."

Hound frown a bit. Mirage is exhausted not realizing how inappropriate his condition is. If gets him to relax enough for recharge to take place perhaps it is worth it. Hound took his position and Mirage lay down next to him. Hound began reading the introduction to "Hitch Hiker Guide to the Galaxy" and the introduction of Arthur Dent and Ford Perfect. The bulldozing of Arthur Dent's house and the pub scene with Ford Perfect before leaving Earth and Hound would look down and see Mirage smiling. Hound notice the tension slipping away from the spy finally. Mirage is smiling and even his gold optics are half power on. Hound muse to himself it is human trick to get their children to sleep.

"The Vogons are a funny lot are they."

"Would you like to hear more?" Ask Hound

"I would like that very much." Answer Mirage placing his helm on Hound chest plates

Nothing is more dreadful than Vogon Poetry and Hound began the chapter. Halfway midway through narrative on how bad Vogon poetry is it was then he notice that Mirage is optics are offline and is in fact is in recharge.

::Hound to Ratchet.::

::How is Mirage doing?::

::Mirage is in recharge.::

::How did manage that?::

::The Power of Vogon Poetry.::


End file.
